Spa Day
by ZhuZhuStar
Summary: Spock is stressed. And Nyota know just what to do to help.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I set this sometime after the first movie. Good ol fluff – hope you like it **

_The Enterprise's_ reconnaissance mission on the planet Caldura was not going at all as planned. The Caldurans were proving to be difficult in every sense of the word, the ship's air conditioning had gone on the fritz, and half of the crew had come down with an itchy rash in reaction to Caldura's higher chlorine levels in the air. Everyone on _The Enterprise_ was irritable and tired. Kirk had lost the remnants of his patience and energy dealing with the Calduran elders for the day and had delegated the job to Spock, whose Vulcan patience of iron was proving once again useful.

But Uhura knew the signs: the miniscule clenching of his jaw, the tiniest furrow of his eyebrows. Spock was stressed. And she knew exactly what to do about it.

Spock unlocked the door to his quarters, leaning against it as he closed it. His eyes felt tired and strained, his head hurt, and his shoulders were tight. Dismissing these annoyances as human weakness, Spock turned to go shower.

"Ashayam," came the soft voice. Spock froze, turning to find Uhura seated cross-legged on his bed.

"Spock, come here," she commanded gently. He obeyed, allowing her to pull him into an embrace. Spock closed his eyes as he felt her sweet breath against his ear, inhaling her warm scent.

"Ashayam, you need to relax. Do you feel how tight you are right now?"

He gave a slight grumble.

"Nyota, this mission outplays my current physical state. I need only to maintain my health to work."

"No, k'diwa, you need to take care of yourself for the sake of your happiness. How can you work if you're exhausted?"  
"Nyota, you know very well that I…"

Her kisses traveled down his ear to his temple. Spock stopped talking.

"You need to relax….." she sighed into his neck. Spock gave a low moan in response.

"And you know what I'm going to do for you, my darling?"

"What will you do, k'diwa?"

"You're going to get a spa day"

Spock tilted his head back to look at her, one eyebrow raised quizzically.

"A…spa day?"  
"Yup…you're going to love it"


	2. Chapter 2

Spock's eyebrow remained lifted.

"How do we proceed about this Spa Day, k'diwa?"

"You'll find out in just a few minutes. Here…while I'm getting things ready, put on something more comfortable, you're just in your uniform."

She tossed a soft shirt and at him, kissed him on the head before jumping off the bed. Spock watched with a faintly bemused expression as she rushed around the room gathering things.

"Since when have I had all the necessary equipment for a Spa Day, Nyota?"

"Since this afternoon. I had them in my room and I knew I could get you to agree, so I brought them over," she winked a smile at him. He quirked an eyebrow, looking skeptical at the assortment of jars and bottles she had lain out beside her yoga mat on the floor.

"Alright, there we go. We're all set…wait no we're not! Lights, set dimmer to 50%. Audio, play Track 3 of Vulcan Lyre." The machines obeyed her command and Nyota resumed her position on the floor.

"Ok, k'diwa…come here"

He stood up from the bed and padded over to her station.

"Lie down here," she patted the yoga mat, "and put your feet up here," she touched the pillow at the end. Spock did as he was told.

"Ok, ashayam…now just relax…breath softly and slowly…like you do in your meditation"

"Nytota," Spock began.

"Shhh…" she gently interrupted, placing her hands over his strong shoulders. She slipped her hands under his shoulder blades and began to knead the tough muscle. Spock gave a low groan of pleasure.

"There…just relax, k'diwa"

Nyota reached over to one of her jars – Soothing Cucumber and Melon Wash – and squirted some onto the palm of her hand. Working the suds into a soft lather, she gently rubbed the rinse onto Spock's now very relaxed face. His eyebrow gave a twitch as he registered the scent.

"How…"

"Shh ashayam…" She tenderly wiped off the suds with a warm cloth.

"Now your face is clean…onto the exfoliant"

She placed a few damp cloths, warm from the heater, onto Spock's face. He gave a sigh of appreciation. Nyota grinned as she placed two tea bags over his closed eyelids.

"This helps reduce dark under eye circles."

Opening another jar – coconut mango exfoliant – Nyota began rubbing the mixture in circles around Spock's face.

"This will clean out any dead skin cells and make your face nice and soft"

Spock was practically asleep on the yoga mat, his face covered in an orangey cream with two bags over his eyes. Where was a camera when you needed one?  
"Ashayam…?" She gave his shoulder a gentle pat. No answer – Spock was fast asleep. Nyota gave a quiet giggle of pleasure, then spied her PADD across the room. She tiptoed over, grabbed the table, snapped a quick photo of the sleeping, beautified Vulcan, and tiptoed back to her station on the floor. Nyota gently wiped off the exfoliant before placing another round of warm towels on his face. He stirred gently. Nyota began massaging his neck and the faintest of Vulcan smiles crept across his mouth.

"That feels incredibly pleasurable, k'diwa, thank you very much."

She leaned forward and kissed his sweet-smelling forehead.

"You just relax here as long as you want, ashayam."

He opened his eyes slowly.

"Do you know what would make this Spa Day even more enjoyable, k'diwa?"

"Tell me"

"If my Nyota partook in the treatment as well"

She gave a soft smile.

"Come, join me here k'diwa, we both need rest"

Nyota snuggled up against Spock, who wrapped his arms tightly around her. He sighed into her hair, loving every inch of her. Nyota smiled into the dim light, mischievously enjoying the fact that Spock now smelled like Hawaii. The two of them drifted off into a deep sleep, comforted by each other's warmth and closeness.

xXxX

It wasn't until a week later that Jim Kirk noticed that no matter the climate, conditions, or circumstances, his first officer's skin was pristinely clear.

"Damn Vulcans…what does he do? Go to a spa?" he grumbled as he examined an angry blemish on his nose.

**Poor Kirk! If only he knew Spock's secret! **

**Thanks for reading, loves (: **

**Hope you had fun! **


End file.
